


nemesis

by TAESTYHOSEOK



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bickering, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Smut, side yeonbin, spoiled brat beomgyu, taegyu are rivals, they're sons of rich ceos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAESTYHOSEOK/pseuds/TAESTYHOSEOK
Summary: beomgyu and taehyun end up getting married to please their parents' wishes. the only problem is that they despite each other.progress: not completed yet
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 28
Kudos: 90





	1. one

"i take you, choi beomgyu as my husband and i promise to respect, admire and appreciate you for who you are and the person you will become. i promise to be there for you when you need me and i will always support you." taehyun said, trying to control his disgust and annoyance. 

the vows were lame as fuck and it took him long to write which meant that large amounts of his precious time were wasted just to get on his parent's good side.

beomgyu distastefully stared back at the man standing in front of him. the least he could have done was to act a little better to make it seem as if he was not so disgusted.

"i take you, kang taehyun as my husband and i promise to nurture your goals and ambitions; to support you through misfortune, and to celebrate your triumphs. i promise to love and take care of you until death tears us apart." beomgyu bitterly replied, trying to pull up a smile even though he was pretty much suffering.

the priest was satisfied with the two men, not knowing the real feelings between the two. 

"you may kiss the groom." the old man announced joyfully.

beomgyu and taehyun both cringed and had to use all of their will to not murder each other. it was relatively hard.

taehyun got closer to his enemy, ghosting his lips over his ear, muttering: "i'm only doing this for my parents."

beomgyu rolled his eyes and pressed his lips together in a straight line as his 'husband' slowly leaned forward for a short peck.

it was fast and less painful than they thought. their lips barely even touched. 

it lasted a second... or maybe even lesser than that. 

the crowd cheered loudly while the mothers of the newly wedded couple started crying, hugging each other while looking proudly at their handsome sons.

beomgyu showed his most capitalist smile as taehyun put his arm around his waist, hand locking on the belt that sat tight above his hips. they walked down the aisle to mrs. choi and mrs. kang where they were bawling their eyes out.

"look at you, beomgyu! my baby grew up so fast!" mrs. choi said cupping his son's face, looking at him with teary eyes.

"mom! why are you even crying? it's not like im dying or something!" beomgyu replied huffing loudly at the ridiculous behavior.

"honey! you don't know how a mother feels when their children gets married." his mom said accusingly pointing at his chest.

"well, i dont and i won't ever know but the only good thing is that i'm alive and healthy... so stop crying." beomgyu replied, grabbing his handkerchief to wipe her tears.

taehyun, meanwhile, was patting his own mother's back, awkwardly trying to make her feel better.

"taehyunie, promise me that you will always keep beomgyu safe and that you'll take care of him." mrs. kang pleaded, putting a hand over her son's shoulder. 

"yes, okay. i will." he lied as he smiled reassuringly at her. maybe he wasn't that bad of an actor after all.

"guys! it's time for your first dance." a wild choi soobin (aka beomgyu's best friend) exclaimed appearing from nowhere, scaring all of them. 

"oh my, soobin is right!" mrs. choi said, pushing beomgyu and taehyun towards the dance floor, seemingly way more excited than the couple itself.

the set was completely stunning. beomgyu chose the wedding's theme and aesthetics, which was mainly purple. on top of that, the scent of lavender and roses were lingering throughout the whole venue, calming his nerves which were pretty distressed at the moment.

as the two boys reached the middle of the dance floor, a light was flashed on the 'couple', to make sure they were the centre of attention. taehyun couldn't help but feel even more annoyed by the eyes staring at them as if they were some kind of scientific experiment on display to the public. 

when everyone finally quietened down, a slow and intriguing melody started to play, making the both of them cringe internally as they awkwardly held each other by their waist, trying to mimic a credible expression so that their mothers won't end up being disappointed.

beomgyu let his eyes wonder to where the piano was being played, noticing how the person sitting on the stool was no other than choi yeonjun. also known as taehyun's best friend. beomgyu despised him. he was rude, arrogant and stuck up. no surprise he was friends with taehyun.

the next ballad started playing, being an acoustic version of a popular song named 'our summer', which was indeed, one of beomgyu's favorites. he was surprised a guy like yeonjun even knew what a piano or slow songs were. 

beomgyu ignored taehyun when he stomped on his foot, probably on purpose.

beomgyu shifted his attention to a nervous looking soobin, standing next to his enemy n.2, holding a mic and appearing as if he was going through constipation. 

now, beomgyu does not exactly know the back story but he could guess that yeonjun probably forced soobin to sing because his dumb ass forgot to hire an actual singer. soobin would never, i say never, sing in public, especially at a wedding without freaking out. 

beomgyu internally prayed for his friend, sighing while sending a glare to yeonjun.

taehyun, meanwhile, was lost in his thoughts as he was now pretty used to beomgyu's body pressed against his. the boy just stopped holding his own body weight, directly slumping on him instead. the situation didn't exactly amuse him but at least they didn't look so suspicious. 

"under the blazing sun, it's muddy and it's melting... " taehyun was startled as he heard a familiar voice singing which was obviously initially not planned. he turned his head slightly around to see soobin standing in a corner with his eyes closed, ears red and voice a bit shaky, trying his best to sing without getting too overwhelmed. 

as he kept singing, he gradually got more confident, the new couple soon lost their attention as the crowd shifted their eyes to soobin.

"the sound of the breaking waves and your laughter, then your hand reaches out..." soobin continued, almost making beomgyu shed a tear. this was the only good thing about the wedding, it was the highlight of the wedding for him. his fucking best friend did that. 

as the dance went on, beomgyu and taehyun kept swinging. at some point, the younger grabbed bromgyu's waist tightly on purpose to leave scratches. as revenge, beomgyu bit on his shoulder as hard as he could. 

"take your nasty hands off me." beomgyu muttered in taehyun's ear, as the other wouldn't stop with his petty antiques. 

"i will if you stop leaving drools on my suit." taehyun replied, digging his nails into his so-called husband's hips. 

beomgyu moved away from taehyun, pushing him until he stopped gripping his waist.

"no matter where you are, no matter what season, if we're together, feel like summer." soobin sang the last line, leaving all the guests amazed and lulled by his soothing voice.

as the song came to an end, beomgyu clapped and cheered loudly for his best friend, making the him blush in embarrassment. 

taehyun waved at yeonjun, giving a thumbs up on his piano performance. 

as it was soon time for the cake, taehyun let out a sinister smile. the cake was chosen by him with much thinking. now, he didn't even like sweets that much but he knew beomgyu did. 

It was time for his revenge. a small prank won't hurt, right? 

it was announced that the cake was going to be brought in ten minutes. so in the meantime, the newlyweds helped the guests find their seats, giving them some time to greet each other.

after the impatient wait, they saw beomgyu's uncle, kim seokjin in a black polished suit making his way towards them with a trolley that had a delicious looking cake on it. 

beomgyu almost forgot about their rivalry but just as soon as he glanced at taehyun, he sees him smiling at him. taehyun doesn't ever smile, especially not at him. this can't be right. something is wrong. 

"what did you do?" beomgyu asked, elbowing him. 

taehyun only smirked and shrugged his shoulders at the question.

didn't take long for the cake to be cut, put in a fancy plate and given to taehyun to feed the groom. 

beomgyu didn't have a good feeling about this at all, he gulped and didn't trust the other as he brought the spoonful of cake closer to his lips. 

he could see the vanilla icing. his sensitive nose sent alarm bells to his brain. he shouldn't eat this. 

long story short, beomgyu was allergic to vanilla and of course, taehyun somehow knew that and was obviously trying kill beomgyu.

"open up, darling." taehyun fakely smiled as he shoved a spoonful of cake in beomgyu's mouth. 

beomgyu really tried to protest but it was too late. 

as he painfully swallowed, his throat seemed to have started getting tighter, making him gasp for breath. 

his mother tried not to panic while furiously looking for something in her bag. soobin passed him water and patted his back, to get him to stop coughing. 

mrs. choi finally found the inhaler and ran to her son, holding it against his lips.

beomgyu finally felt oxygen entering his lungs as he inhaled the solution, closing his eyes to calm his breathing down. 

"oh, honey! i didnt know you were allergic to vanilla. i'm so sorry." taehyun said with a 'worried' face as he crouched down, stroking beomgyu's red cheek. 

the latter didn't even reply as he was only focused on regaining his normal breathing pattern. this was a sick joke and beomgyu was going to get him back for sure. 

beomgyu absolutely hated the feeling of his lungs wheezing, the sore and tight throat and the difficulty in taking breaths. just thinking of it gives him a panic attack.

the cake was taken away and the guests left mrs. kang, mrs. choi and the two boys for some privacy as they went off to eat. 

beomgyu pushed taehyun, fuming. 

"mom! he did it on purpose!" the older yelled when everyone was far enough to not to hear a thing. 

"beom, that's not true. he didn't know about your intolerance." his mom said, trying to calm her son down. 

"mom, he knew!" beomgyu insisted as taehyun nonchalantly looked at his nails. 

"gyu, it's your wedding day! you can't act childish now." his mom warned him, not seeing anything wrong with taehyun at all. 

"but-" he tried to explain, getting shushed by mrs. choi instead. 

"go and get yourself something hot to drink, it's going to help with your throat." she said, making beomgyu stand up from his sitting position. "tae... take him with you and eat something. you both look scrawny."

the two followed the orders and left the women behind. 

walking beside each other without any punch or insult flying was one of the rarest things that ever happened. even though beomgyu really was tempted by the idea of taehyun covered in his own blood but he had to wait until they all got out of the venue. 

fortunately enough, the two refused to have a honeymoon, using excuses like 'i have an important business meeting that day', 'i am scared of planes' or 'i can't leave my dog alone at home'. 

the important point was that they succeeded in their mission and now all they had to do was live together in the house they were promised to be given after their wedding. 

beomgyu didn't know what it looked like but he had a feeling that it was going to be something big because the two families equally paid a huge amount to buy the perfect house. 

as they reached the buffet, taehyun left beomgyu's side and went straight to yeonjun, who seemed to be enjoying his food. 

soobin, meanwhile, was standing next to seokjin, helping out by pouring wine in everyone's glass, without spilling anything. 

beomgyu didn't know who to sit with so he just put his food on a plate and sat on an empty table. 

didn't take long for a handsome man to sit next to him, smiling brightly. he didn't seem to be a bad person. he looked like the happiest human ever. 

"im huening kai! how does it feel to be married, kang beomgyu?" the man cheerfully asked, taking a spoonful of fried rice. 

"you can call me choi beomgyu and i guess it's cool to be married?" beomgyu said half choking at the surname used by the stranger. 

"ah... lucky you. i wish i had someone too." the man said pouting, saddening suddenly. 

"yah! don't be upset. being single it's not that bad and you are free to do whatever you want. relationships are complicated." taehyun said sympathetically as he couldn't bear to see this sunny boy's face become gloomy. 

"i guess, you're right. young, wild and free!" kai yelled as this was his new motto. 

beomgyu winced at the extremely loud and excited voice but laughed nonetheless. 

"woah! aren't you adorable? you should smile more!" huening kai said pinching his cheeks.

beomgyu felt his mood brighten up a little and he continued talking to his new friend. 

"kai, do you mind if i talk to my husband for a minute?" taehyun's voice made his smile falter, his expression turning into a frown. 

huening nodded, bidding goodbye and leaving the table.

"if you keep whoring around, people will get suspicious so i advise you to stay with me instead of talking to strangers." taehyun said, glaring at him. 

"i wasn't whoring around. i was just making a friend. of course you don't know what friends are since you have none. yeonjun probably stays with you only cause he feels pity." beomgyu replied dryly.

"i wasn't the one sitting alone like a loner." taehyun said smirking. 

"i just wanted some peace. also, i dont give a shit about your irrelevant opinion." beomgyu spitted out, looking away and huffing loudly.

"this stupid wedding is giving me a headache. i can't wait to be over woth this bullshit" taehyun muttered, massaging his temples. 

"it'll never be over now that you'll be living with me." beomgyu started sipping his hot chocolate.

"oh, you don't need to remind me. can't wait to see your ugly face first thing in the morning and the last thing before going to sleep. it's gonna be a great life. " taehyun mumbled, sighing at his unfortunate destiny. 

"ugly who? i'm not the one who always wears makeup to hide teenage acne and pimples. you're twenty and it still looks ljke you are going through puberty." beomgyu replied, seeing the other glare at him. 

"i don't have acne." taehyun hissed through his teeth, leaning dangerously closer to beomgyu's face. 

"well, we'll see tomorrow morning when you'll look like shit without your beloved concealer and foundation on." beomgyu smiled sweetly, patting the latter's cheek.

"screw you, choi beomgyu." taehyun muttered under his breath. 

"oh honey, it's kang beomgyu!" beomgyu sarcastically said, making taehyun groan.


	2. two

beomgyu yawned loudly, feeling exhausted and bored. the ceremony was long and probably unnecessary anyway. all he had done was sit on a guest table with his mom babying him and trying to feed him expensive steak and red wine. 

in the meantime, taehyun was busy talking to the guests and walking around with a refilled champagne glass. the difference between the two spouses was that one was extremely popular and the other just wanted to be in his own bedroom, away from people. 

"beomgyu, why dont you go meet taehyun's friends, huh?" mrs. choi sweetly asked tucking a strand of his chestnut hair behind his ear. 

"mom... those aren't even his friends!" the man whined glaring at his husband's back. 

"come on, baby. you should stay by his side at least for today. this is supposed to be the best day of your life, isn't it?" his mom insisted, getting him to stand up, walking him to the blond-haired. 

beomgyu groaned as she basically pushed him right in taehyun's arms, making both of them hiss. 

"mom!" the older cried out seeing everyone curiously staring. 

"sorry, sweetheart. have a lot of fun with taehyunnie." she giggled patting his head and grinning at the younger who displayed the fakest smile ever. 

"sure, mrs. choi. thanks for bringing him here. certainly, he should socialize more." the latter said grabbing beomgyu's arm and attaching him to his side. 

taehyun's words seemed to reassure his mom and made her finally leave as she was making both of them feel uncomfortable. the guests probably thought there was something wrong with them. 

which was exactly true but they didn't need to know. 

"beomgyu, these are my colleagues from work. kang yeosang, choi san and jung wooyoung." taehyun introduced his co-workers who were giving the new comer warm looks as looked pretty awkward in the middle of new people. 

"oh... nice to meet you. i'm choi beomgyu." he muttered back, bowing at the men that were sympathetically smiling at him. 

"you mean kang beomgyu." taehyun replied pinching his side and making him winch in pain. 

"right, kang beomgyu. still wondering why i was the one to change surname and not you." beomgyu scrunched his nose in distaste. 

"well, because i payed mom not to change mine." taehyun replied nonchalantly. 

"you- did what?" beomgyu screeched. 

"guys, why are you fighting? isn't it romantic anyway? i wish i was getting married to the person i loved." san interrupted the two, dreamingly glancing at wooyoung. 

"yah! san, dont start making heart eyes again. i cant believe i have to deal with you everyday." taehyun said exasperated knowing about san's crush on the boy who was too distracted to even know what was going on. 

beomgyu huffed hearing that. 

now it'll be his turn to deal with taehyun. 

"hey, how old are you beomgyu?" yeosang asked him, making him feel less lonely as no one was really paying much attention to him. 

"twenty-one. what about you?" 

"oh, im almost twenty-three. i recently started working at kang entertainment." the latter replied, making beomgyu nod in acknowledgment. 

"so, what got you to get married this early?" yeosang asked a little daringly as they detached from taehyun and the other lovebirds. 

"i- uhm, my parents are friends with taehyun's. we've always been really close so, i said why not. y'know, it was gonna happen before or after." beomgyu laughed dryly. 

"that's great. usually ceos and famous people end up doing arranged marriages and shit. i'm glad you had a choice." yeosang said throwing an arm over his shoulders. 

"yes, i'm glad too." beomgyu sarcastically agreed. 

they both walked around for a few minutes, encountering people who kept congratulating the newly wedded, giving him blessing. it was a pretty exhausting day as he was at the centre of attention, everyone seemed to know him but he had no idea who those people were. 

"i haven't seen my best friend much today. i wonder what he's up to." beomgyu muttered unconsciously looking for soobin. 

"oh, who's your best friend?" yeosang asked curiously, following his gaze. 

"choi soobin, basically the guy who sang today next to the pianist. remember him?" beomgyu replied proudly, smiling at the thought of the closest person he'd ever known. 

"oh, yes! of course, everyone fell in love with him at first sight. how could we forget?" 

"trust me, he always has boys running after him but... let's just say, he's hard to get. he doesnt let anyone near." beomgyu added, laughing at yeosang's pouting face. 

"ah, too bad then." 

"you can always find someone else, don't worry." beomgyu reassured him, patting his back. 

"it's ok, don’t worry." yeosang laughed. "let's look for your best friend. wouldn't want him to be in trouble alone." 

beomgyu nodded and followed the man. 

they first went through the main hall, which was full and it was hard to find even someone as tall as soobin. as no trace of him was found there, they moved on the toilets but couldn't see anything but some rich kids talking and taking mirror selfies showing their gucci attires off. 

"is it just me or they looked like stuck up teenagers? they had the audacity to glare at me!" yeosang yelled, getting dragged out of the restrooms by beomgyu. 

"i know, yeo but we can't focus on that right now." the younger said walking to the ballroom which was meant to be empty by now. 

the huge victorian looking room had chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and the prevalent colour was gold which made everything shine. 

"wait, do you hear that?" yeosang asked making him stop on his tracks. 

they both stood silently, trying to understand where the melody was coming from. it was a sweet piano instrumental being played. they both felt soon enchanted by the slow rhythm. 

and yes, they found the origin of the sound. 

choi yeonjun was sitting on the small stool in front of the huge piano, eyes closed and relaxed body language showed he was concentrated in whatever he was playing. 

what surprised beomgyu was... soobin standing somewhat near the man, listening attentively to the song as he was frozen in that position from hours. he wasn't too far from the pianist. 

just two or three feet in distance, seemingly respecting his personal space. it looked all so intimate that both beomgyu and yeosang felt like intruders. 

although yeonjun acted like he was alone, he probably knew that choi soobin was there with him. 

"maybe we should leave." yeosang whispered, trying to get beomgyu to retract and leave quietly. 

obviously, he didn't have such intention. 

"yah! soobin!" beomgyu yelled out, making yeonjun mess up a note, leading to soobin jumping up in fear. 

yeosang sighed. 

"you're a traitor! it's my wedding and you- instead of being with me, you're with him? you betrayed me!" beomgyu made sure to emphasise the him because he won't dare mention the name of thy enemy. 

choi soobin blushed as yeonjun turned back to look at him, waiting for him to answer his best friend. his gaze was expectant and it made him feel uneasy. why? well, the man was pretty intimidating and he didn't wanted to get beaten up. no other reasons. 

"beomgyu, i got distracted and lost the count of time." soobin sheepishly smiled, leaving yeonjun's side. 

"distracted? wow, by whom? yeonjun? our supposed-to-be enemy?" beomgyu asked shocked, not believing his eyes. 

"some people are more interesting than you, choi. you gotta get over it." yeonjun replied instead of soobin, making yeosang laugh. 

"you? sure you are. i'm sure you can entertain my best friend more than me." beomgyu said sarcastically. 

"yes and i am. well, i was before you chose to ruin it by your noisy presence." he nonchalantly shrugged, going back at the piano. 

"ouch." yeosang commented. 

"can you two stop bickering? im sorry, gyu. i thought you'd be with taehyun... so i stayed here after the dance. i thought because me and yeonjun are the spouses best friends we should getto know each other." soobin interrupted, sighing and trying to explain himself to his 'hurt' friend. 

"i- ok, whatever. come with me now. the ceremony will be over soon." beomgyu said ignoring yeonjun's glare. 

soobin nodded and briefly bowed at the pianist receiving a small smile back. 

they all left, getting ready to give their last goodbyes and get done with the long night. 

it might sound like beomgyu was finally going to go home and sleep but how could he forget that he hasn't seen the house yet, haven't chose his room and will have to somehow deal with taehyun 24/7.


	3. three

"im going to miss you so much, beomgyu!" his mom said emotionally, hugging him tightly before he got into the car. it was already past eleven p.m.; everyone had started heading home and only a few close relatives remained, staying behind to bid them farewell. 

"don't worry mom, i'll come to visit you soon." beomgyu replied, kissing her cheek and rubbing her back reassuringly. 

"make sure to eat well, sleep at least eight hours, and don't ever overwork yourself!" she looked at him with teary eyes, visibly heartbroken to have her only son leave her. 

"dont worry, ma. i'll take care of myself." beomgyu chuckled and held her close one last time before entering the car that taehyun was in. he had been inside the car for more than ten minutes, waiting impatiently for his... husband. 

beomgyu sighed as he shut the door, giving their driver the cue to finally leave. 

taehyun ignored him and looked out of the window, seemingly stiff and tense. beomgyu wasn't feeling any better either, but nothing could be done about it now. 

"excuse me, how far is it exactly?" beomgyu asked the driver, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. 

"should be around thirty minutes of a drive. do you need anything in the meantime?" the man aksed, glancing at him from the rear-view mirror. 

"could you play some music?" beomgyu asked politely. 

"yes, of course. you can use your phone to connect it to the car's bluetooth system." the driver instructed, carefully keeping his eyes on the road. 

beomgyu nodded, taking out his fully charged smartphone that was given to him only just before leaving, seeing as soobin refused to allow him to use it during his wedding. 

he scrolled through his favorite playlist, skipping through the many songs but eventually deciding to play 'hot girl bummer' by blackbear. it was funny to him, how the lyrics started with "fuck you, i hate your friends and they hate me too". 

beomgyu felt taehyun glance at him for a second in a not-so-nice manner, but he didn't turn the music off. 

the music kept playing on shuffle, making beomgyu feel sleepy, and it ended up lulling him to sleep in an uncomfortable sitting position, head pressing against the cold window. 

after what seemed like a short moment of peace, beomgyu was shaken up awake by taehyun. he stared up at the younger man, momentarily confused. 

"what?" beomgyu mumbled, clearly not happy about being woken up. 

"we're here." taehyun said, rolling his eyes and getting out of the car. 

beomgyu looked around, seeing that they were outside of a mansion that was completely hidden by towering gates. he guessed that they were out of town, somewhere quiet; just what he'd wished for. 

after yawning loudly, he resolved that it was time to leave the warm place and use his small amount of energy left to get a look around the inside of the house. 

beomgyu immediately noticed how cold it was once he got out of the car, clutching at his light suit jacket for warmth. he could see the driver bringing their bags inside while taehyun was out of sight. 

the thought crossed his mind, that taehyun was completely lacking patience of any sort. 

on the contrary, beomgyu walked slowly, taking in the surroundings and starting to feel excited to see what the interior would look like. when he reached the already opened door, he went inside, wide-eyed and fascinated by the immensely large lounge.

the room housed two giant 'L' shaped leather couches, a flatscreen tv mounted onto the wall, and a coffee table that matched the colour scheme of all the decorations. the kitchen was a walk-in, open space that was conjoined to the lounge. 

since he didn't see taehyun on the ground floor, beomgyu guessed that rat probably went upstairs and chose the best bedroom for himself already, leaving him with the guest room. 

he frowned at the thought. 

climbing the stairs was even harder for beomgyu than he thought; his legs were giving up on him from the exhaustion of standing all day. pushing on through the ache, he was eventually led to a corridor with several doors, all closed. 

he chose the door closest to him and opened it, working his way down the hall from there. he saw that there was a spa room, two separate offices for them to do their work in, and a movie room. he supposed that the last two were the bedrooms. 

beomgyu found the guest room first. it wasn't so terribly bad, as it had a king-sized bed and its own bathroom with a huge bathtub, but it seemed pretty dull, all grey and polished looking and devoid of color. 

he wasn't going to sleep in here, not at all. how would that be fair? 

beomgyu left the room, barging inside the one opposite of him, crashing into a half-naked taehyun who was changing into his more cosy nightware. 

"yah! what makes you think i'll let you have this room?" beomgyu demanded, noticing how glamourous the interior was compared to the drab guest room. 

taehyun gave him an uninterested look, going back to taking his pants off and grabbing his silk pajamas. 

"really? well, in that case, im sleeping here as well." beomgyu stated, throwing himself on the bed, kicking his feet petulantly.   
the action took taehyun off guard. 

"choi, it's not my fault if you're slow as fuck. i came here first." the blond deadpanned, jutting out one hip and rolling his eyes. 

"such a deal was never made. i want this room and if i don't have it, i'll tell your mommy dearest that you're being a bitch to me." beomgyu replied sweetly, sending a flying kiss taehyun's way. 

"of course you would." taehyun sighed putting a designer shirt on. 

"so? are you gonna leave or what? i'm tired." beomgyu snapped, yawning and taking all the space on the bed for himself. 

taehyun wanted to punch him in the face. he had even tried to be less rude on account of their wedding day but this man was really made to pull his strings and make him snap. 

"if that'll make you shut the fuck up, then i'll gladly leave." he finally grunted, haughtily collecting his bag and clothes and making sure to bang the door as hard as possible when he exited. 

beomgyu woke up a good ten hours later, the sun in his eyes and a trail of drool dried up on his chin. using his left hand to wipe his mouth, he tried to get into a sitting position. his limbs ached from standing too much the day before, and his throat still felt a bit scratchy. and of course, he shouldn't forget the crap that taehyun had pulled on him. 

their vendetta was something beomgyu and taehyun both loved and lived for. the constant need to piss each other off was a part of their dna; woven into their very genes. the same thing probably would have happened even if they met in another life, another circumstamce, or a different time. 

beomgyu couldn't even count on his hands and feet how many years this has been going on for. sadly, he had let his guard down at the wedding, likely due to having no spare time to think, and thus he had gotten tricked by taehyun once again. 

but now, he was going to get him back. he wasn't sure how, but since he was finally home he would find some time to plot something out. 

beomgyu climbed out of bed and went immediately to the toilet to take a shower, since last night he had passed out without even changing the moment taehyun left the room. he usually chose to use the bathtub to meditate and relax in the evening, but mornings were all about waking up, so shower it was. 

roughly ten minutes later, he was all cleaned up and smelling of his favorite citrus body wash. his outfit was rather plain; just a grey hoodie on and some sweatpants. since he had completed his morning routine and was fully dressed, beomgyu had to admit he was ready to finally face someone who didn't exactly wanted to see him anytime soon. 

leaving his room, beomgyu glanced at the opposite closed door, doubting that his husband would still be sleeping. beomgyu knew for sure that taehyun was a morning person who woke up early and exercised while drinking a protein shake. taehyun was pretty much a psychopath. 

strolling leisurely downstairs, he felt his stomach growl. a bowl of cereal would be fine, right? it wasn't like he knew how to even use the stove, anyway. 

"oh, here he is... the sleeping beauty." taehyun snickered from the living room, where he was watching the news and drinking a green smoothie- beomgyu didn't know what there was in there, and he didn't care to, for that matter. 

"yes, i know i'm beautiful. don't start flattering me this early. i might fall for you." beomgyu sighed dramatically, heading straight for the kitchen. 

"you know that's not what i meant. i look way better than you anyway." the blond replied, turning his head and giving beomgyu a good view of his defined jaw and profile. 

"oh, please. that's nowhere near the truth." the older man denied, grabbing his fruit loops and pouring them into a bowl. 

"you're delusional, you know that? always have been." taehyun commented, going back to watch the boring headlines. 

"you should be honoured you got to marry me, the 'choi beomgyu'. i used to get around seven confession letters a day on average. people would kill to be in your place." beomgyu chuckled, spooning a mouthful of cereal into his mouth. 

"yes, please. i hope whoever is dying to be in my position kills me soon cause i ain't exactly ecstatic to be having anything to do with you." taehyun was always looking forward to having such conversations as soon as he woke up, really. it made his days start on a positive note. 

"i wish it'd be that easy to get rid of you."   
the fruit loops started to get soggier so beomgyu resorted to swallowing them whole, so that he didn't have to taste the spongy flavour. not to mention, talking to his worst enemy made his taste buds bitter anyway, so he guessed his appetite wouldn't be too hearty while he's staying with... him. 

as soon as he finished eating his cereal, beomgyu washed his bowl, not expecting anyone else to come and do it for him. that's the least he could do as he was wondering how he'd do the laundry and other chores. 

today was their only day off from the office, so they'd be back to work instead of having time to face each other at home. beomgyu usually worked as his dad's right hand, helping him out with the load of documents and meetings. it was fairly easy, but the shifts were usually prolonged which meant he stayed back late sometimes, even after midnight. 

meanwhile, taehyun was a marketing director under his father at the kang entertainment. his roles involved checking cashflow forecasts and keep records of all expenses made within the business, including stock payments to suppliers. 

"yah, what are we going to eat for lunch?" beomgyu asked suddenly, sitting on the kitchen stool and scrolling through his phone. 

"good question." taehyun said simply, offering no further help. 

"kang, you know i don't know how to cook. i can only make instant ramen." beomgyu whined, slumping onto the marble surface. 

"sucks to be you then. i guess this means i'll be the only one who'll be eating well in this house." taehyun replied grabbing the remove and shutting off the tv. 

"wow- so you're going to cook for yourself and let me starve?" beomgyu huffed, offended. 

"yes, that's exactly it." taehyun grinned, getting up from the couch and leaving a dumbfounded beomgyu behind with no remorse. 

"y-yah! where are you going?" 

"out. don't miss me too much, pumpkin pie." taehyun yelled back as he closed the main door behind him. 

beomgyu spent his alone time playing just dance in the living room, singing along and doing a live karaoke at the same time. he had to admit, it was boring being in such a big house on his own, but he could get used to it. 

in the process of sweating his ass off, he layed on the sofa and facetimed soobin as a reward for 'working out'. hey, it counted. 

soobin picked up on the third ring, and his grinning face greeted beomgyu, greatly improving his mood.

"uh... you already awake, huh? i'm surprised you two didn't decide to do something about all that sexual tension." soobin teased, ignoring beomgyu's disgusted face. 

"you what- yah, don't start with that again. i literally hate his guts and i'm pretty sure he was about to punch me last night." beomgyu replied rolling his eyes. 

"and why's that? let me guess, you didn't want to sleep with him?" soobin asked knowingly. 

"kind of. what about you? we still need to talk about how you had the audacity to ditch me for choi yeonjun." 

"... well, i'm sorry, okay?" soobin tried to apologise, but beomgyu shushed him. 

"that's not the right answer. did you already forgot about that time he tripped you in high school while you were carrying hot chocolate, giving you a second degree burn?" beomgyu asked accusingly. 

"of course i remember, but that was years ago." soobin mumbled feeling beomgyu's judging glare through the screen. 

"right, what about him ruining one of my business meetings by hacking the system and playing an embarrassing video of us singing 'love talk' while we were drunk. that was literally a week ago. you still going to defend him?" beomgyu asked, annoyed. 

"i wasn't trying to be best friends with- he literally cornered me before the dance and asked me to sing on gun point and then i stayed behind because i saw you with taehyun and his friends." soobin justified himself. 

"and? did you have fun with him?" 

"why are you attacking me, gyu? i promise i didn't try to get close or personal with him." soobin said trying to make beomgyu stop acting so offended. 

"don't lower your guard with him, yeah? that's choi yeonjun, the fox. foxes are slick and they fuck you up without you even realizing." beomgyu lectured soobin with the same words he used over and over. they both know it by heart at this point. 

"i know, i know... and taehyun is a squirrel. small, fast and you'll never catch him." soobin repeated for the nth time. 

"yes, good job, soobinnie. i'm so proud of you." beomgyu cooed as soobin was following his footsteps well. 

"oh wow, thanks mom." the older replied huffing loudly. there was a long silence. 

"so... do you wanna come over?" beomgyu asked nonchalantly. 

"do i? have you had lunch yet?" soobin wondered, already knowing what this was about. 

"not yet." 

"right. yes, i'll come and help you make lunch." soobin dramatically sighed. "you better pay me to babysit you." 

"you signed up for it the day you became my best friend." beomgyu said cheekily, laughing. 

"i was literally five. i didn't even know how to write my name." soobin protested, but beomgyu just cackled in response. 

"too bad. come fast, im waiting for you."


	4. four

soobin came a half an hour later, complaining about the long distance he had to travel to get to beomgyu’s new house, which was surely not a positive thing as it might result in way unfrequent visits. 

“so... i brought a cooking book just for you, beomie. you are gonna learn how to cook, whatever you like it or not.” his best friend announced, grabbing an apron as soon as he got into the kitchen and leaving a thick book on the shelf. 

“but i don’t like it-” beomgyu pouted his lips, glaring at soobin.

“yah! i didn’t ask for your opinion. i can't let you die here on your own.” the older replied, opening the drawers to look for the right utensils that they will be using. 

beomgyu sighed and sat on the stool, watching soobin get busy. 

“i was thinking of making jajangmyeon.” the ‘cook’ said setting the pan on the stove and turning to look at his best friend, expectantly.

“okay, okay... i'll help you.” beomgyu muttered getting up and rolling his sleeves to wash his hands. 

“get the pork belly and cut it into cubes.” soobin ordered pointing at the fridge.

“yes, sir.”   


  
after making the dish successfully with beomgyu actually listening to soobin and his instructions, the two boys sat on the kitchen isle and silently ate their lunch. the food tasted great and beomgyu felt like he hadn't had an actual meal in years. with the wedding and preparations, he was too busy to even remember to eat. 

“are you ready to get back to work?” soobin asked taking a sip of his coke. 

“i mean, anything is better than staying here on my own.” beomgyu replied shrugging his shoulders, feeling pretty much indifferent. 

“have you and loverboy spoken at all?” the older enquired, curious of his friend’s relationship with taehyun. 

“oh yes, we did.” beomgyu huffed as he remembered their morning talk. “it’s nothing more than him annoying me.”

“uh... are you sure that it’s not the other way around?” soobin teased, laughing at his best friend’s offended face. 

“yah! how could you say that? you're meant to be on my side-” beomgyu screeched feeling once again, betrayed. 

as he kept cussing soobin out while helping him put the dishes away, he heard the main door open revealing taehyun, followed by yeonjun who looked like a model just came out of a vogue magazine. 

ugh, the devil was back. and he brought satan with himself. 

“yah! why did you bring that- that thing into my house! one was enough but two? i'll have to call an exorcist to get rid of you.” beomgyu stomped his feet giving a stink eye to his ‘husband’. 

“and you’re talking? isn't that soobin washing the dishes? are you at least paying him to babysit you?” taehyun rolled his eyes, unimpressed. 

yeonjun smirked skipping happily towards soobin who was giving them his back, too intent in his job. he put his hand on the others bicep and nonsubtly smiled at him.

“soobinie, how are you?” yeonjun asked sweetly batting his eyelashes at his prey.

“h-hyung? i'm okay... you?” soobin was pretty confused by the way the man was acting. 

“i'm doing great now that i am looking at you.” yeonjun flirted letting his hand feel the other’s firm muscles. 

“uh, i'm glad?” soobin replied shifting his attention from the dishes to a very suspicious looking yeonjun. he couldn’t help but notice the hand lingering for too long. 

beomgyu’s eye started twitching at the sight he was exposed to. he was soon gonna throw hands and beat this bitch up for trying to seduce his best friend. 

“kang, tell lucifer to take his nasty mind away from soobin unless he wanna fight.” beomgyu said threateningly looking at taehyun. 

yeonjun chuckled letting go of his victim. 

“i would like to see you try, young man.” he winked walking past the fuming individual, leaving the kitchen with taehyun.   
  
beomgyu turned around to look at soobin as soon as the two left. 

“what was that all about?” he asked scandalized. 

“i wish i knew.” soobin replied locking eyes with him. 

“he’s onto something, isnt he?” beomgyu gulped not having a good feeling about what just happened. 

soobin seemed to agree with his best friend this time. 

“watch your back, bin. this crazy bitch is impredictable.” beomgyu said massaging his temple in anger. 

“i mean, i shouldn’t see him... right? i never go where he goes.” soobin calculated in his head the chances he could have of bumping into yeonjun in weekdays. none unless he’s unlucky. 

“im sure he’ll find you. he must want something from you, barely acknowledged me.” beomgyu scrunched his nose in annoyance at the thought of satan’s next plan to ruin them. 

“it feels like we’re talking about a serial killer...” soobin commented keeping a serious face.

“you say serial killer? that man is way worst than that.”

beomgyu bit his lower lip and stared at the floor, wondering what their enemies where doing. he had a carnal need to know what those two were up to because he’d never know if they were planning his death in his own house. 

“psst...” he whispered to soobin, who looked back at him weirded out by the sudden lower sound his friend emitted. 

“what?” the black-haired asked confused. 

“let’s spy on them.” beomgyu said maliciously smirking. 

“you-what? You know how both of them went through a boxing phase.” soobin grimaced at the other’s idea.

“oh, come on... they won't see us.” beomgyu reassured him, flicking his forehead making him flinch. 

“do you even know where they are?” soobin questioned still unsure. 

“they went upstairs... there’s a movie room, a spa which i don’t think is the answer or taehyun’s new office.” beomgyu silently nudged his best friend to get up and take his shoes off, leaving them both in socks. 

“okay, im coming but youll be responsible for any injury ill be inflicted with.” soobin muttered following beomgyu who started climping the stairs like he was in some kinda action movie, not forgetting his hand motioning a loaded gun.

moving slowly and quietly, not to mention soobin getting kicked in the face because beomgyu stopped suddenly saying he thought he heard voices nearby... which ended up being just him allucinating without any drug or alcohol use.

“i think they're in his office.” beomgyu said in a hushed tone once they cleared the stairs. 

“okay, let’s go.” soobin replied minding his steps. 

when they reached the closed door, beomgyu didn’t hesitate and glued his ear to the wooden surface, followed by soobin, who tried to listen carefully. 

“so... how’s beomgyu treating you?”

“he’s a spoiler brat with no manners, how do you think i feel?” taehyun could be heard sighing loudly. 

“mhm... i can agree with that.”yeonjun laughed.

beomgyu stared at soobin while hearing his nemesis’ talk shit about him behind his back. the latter put a hand on his shoulders, telling him silenly to not blow their hide out too soon.

what else could they expect anyway? taehyun and yeonjun praising them behind doors? 

“are you going to be there at the family dinner?” taehyun asked from the other side.

“oh... the one in the weekend? sure thing. wouldn’t leave you alone with beommie.” yeonjun chuckled, mocking the younger. 

“right, not like you’ll be coming because of a certain choi.” the raven haired sneered at him.

yeonjun looked back at his best friend with his eyebrows raised but nonethless showing a cheesy smile. 

“you know me well, tyun. I wouldn’t miss seeing my favorite choi.” 

beomgyu and soobin exchanged a glance, alarmed. the older pointed at himself as if he wanted to make sure he didn’t heard wrong.

“your infatution is ridicolous. especially because im pretty sure beomgyu fills soobinnies ears with so much shit about you that he probably is brainwashed anyway.” taehyun said rolling his eyes at yeonjun’s lovesick face. 

“but he-he's so cute! did you see his squishy cheeks? or his daddy long legs? not to mention, he has muscles! I felt them earlier.” yeoonjun raised his pitch higher as he dreamingly described the love of his life. 

soobin spluttered, his face going red and his eyes open wide. he almost choked, gasping for air as quietly as possible. beomgyu cursed under his breath, grabbed his arm and fastly dragged him away from the room, trying not to trip as they flew downstairs. 

“beomgyu.” soobin coughed loudly, hyperventilating. ”get me a glass of water. i'm about to fucking die.”

beomgyu didn’t waste time as he rushed to the kitchen, million of quaetions running through hishead. he got a washed glass and filled it up, hurriedly going back to his friend. 

soobin grabbed the water and drank it all in one go. 

“what the actual fuck-” he said putting the glass down. 

beomgyu worriedly stared a him. soobin never sweared. never. In his twenty years of life, he never heard a curse word come out of his best friend’s mouth. 

this must be serious. 

“was that the prank?” soobin anxiously fidgeted with his friends. “they probably heard us and wanted to make fun of me.”

beomgyu didn’t reply, not sure of what exactly just happened.

“i mean... i never heard yeonjun make that voice-” soobin continued. “this must be a joke.”

“listen bin, i don’t know, okay? you need to go back home and never, I say never try to talk to him or let hm get close to you.” beomgyu said throwing him his jacket and shoes.

“i feel like it's that kinda truth or dare cliché shit were the inncent character ends up falling in love with the enemy and at the end finds out it was all a dare.” soobin muttered upsetly putting his fila trainers on.

“falling in love? that won't happen. don’t even think about it. right now the most importsnt thing is making sure you’re safe. away from satan.” beomgyu replied leading him to the main entrance. 

“okay... i'll see you soon. tomorrow at work, yeah?” soobin lastly said, hugging beomgyu and leaving rushedly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
beomgyu angrily stomped back into the house after soobin left. he was beyond pissed and concerned about his best friend's safety. 

sitting down on the big couch, he waited for the two devils to get down and the older to leave soon instead of plotting against them. 

beomgyu couldn't wait to find out what yeonjun was talking about and what was exactly coming from them. 

after what felt like hours, he heard footsteps and snickers. he was currently laying on the couch, restless.

"oh, who we got here? beomgyu, are you perhaps dying in self pity?" yeonjun sarcastically said glancing at him from head to toe.

"you wish, yeonjunnie. the only one dying will be you if you don't get out of my face." beomgyu snarled, giving him a disgusted look.

"tyunnie, how can you let your dearest husband talk to me like that?" yeonjun faked a hurt expression, motioning his friend to defend him.

taehyun switched his attention from yeonjun to beomgyu, not amused by their usual bickering. 

"i would let you two fight it off. the best shall win." he lastly said leaving an offended yeonjun behind. 

"wow, im recording your words so i can use them against you when i'll finally sue you, kang." beomgyu said taking his phone out and filming taehyun as if he was some kinda celebrity getting paparazzed. 

"not gonna happen if ill kill you first, choi." taehyun replied bored. 

"i feel like a third wheel." yeonjun muttered standing between the 'couple'.

"then get out." beomgyu smiled sweetly, showing him the door. 

"okay, chill." yeonjun gave up and turned around before leaving, winking at beomgyu. " see you and soobinnie in the weekend." 

"oh, hell no." beomgyu groaned, grabbing a nerby shoe and throwing it in the man's direction. 

too bad he closed the door and missed it by a second.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. five

waking up the next morning was easier than beomgyu thought. finally being able to leave the house and not being forced to live with his long standing rival was such a great news to him, already brightened his day. 

beomgyu got up from his bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready. he groaned staring at his own reflection in the mirror. his hair was a mess and not to mention, his cheeks puffy probably because of sleeping for more than ten hours. truly, he deserved a good sleep especially after neglecting his body and brain to devote his mother’s wedding preparation plans. 

taking a shower took him exactly 9 minutes, also length of three songs and as soon as he was done, he dried himself half running out the bathroom to find a black suit. the uniform his father imposed wasn’t comfortable but he really had no choice. 

his walk-in closet had already been organised and it wasn’t hard finding what he was looking for as a whole section was exclusively dedicated to formal wear. 

after putting a grey suit, beomgyu checked himself out on the mirror, nodding in approval. 

he lastly grabbed his briefcase and dashed out of his room, realizing it was gonna be eight soon and beomgyu couldn’t afford getting scolded by his daddy dearest for being late. 

in the meanwhile, taehyun was leaving the guest room and didn’t expect getting hit by a bus first thing in the morning. or to have a heavy weight being thrown over his body. 

beomgyu groaned as his head hit a pretty hard surface. fortunately, he didn’t feel the impact of falling face first as it he landed on something softer. 

“yah! what the hell is wrong with you?” taehyun yelled in pain, trying to get the other man off him. 

“i- it’s your fault! always getting in my way.” beomgyu replied annoyed, pressing his hands onto taehyun’s chest to lift himself up. 

“really, choi? i think my back might be broken because of you.” the raven haired hissed getting into a sitting position. 

“well, i don’t care. i'm leaving.” beomgyu said flicking the younger off.   
  


  
  
soobin was already waiting for him infront of the glass building’s entrance, tapping his foot and checking his wrist clock impatiently. 

“i’m here. i'm here.” beomgyu smiled apologetically to his best friend.

“so what’s today’s excuse?” the taller man asked walking along him to get inside. 

“ugh... bumped into the devil and almost got a concussion.” he complained, noticing how many interns and receptionist were looking at him as if he was the star of the show. 

“good morning, mr kang.” yuna, one of the secretaries, waved at him with a genuine smile. 

“yuna-ssi... please call me mr.choi or just by my name.” beomgyu said laughing to cover his suffering state. 

“sure! how was your wedding? i'm so sorry i couldn’t attend.” she asked showing a toothy grin.

“it was great and don’t worry, i'm sure someone filmed it so you can watch it anytime.” beomgyu pat her on the shoulder before bidding her goodbye and following soobin to the elevator. 

“you have to get used to it, you know.” his friend snickered watching him change his expression as he got into the safe space. 

“get used to what? getting called by the devil’s name?” beomgyu showed his most disgusted face and sighed into his hands. 

“i’m curious to know how taehyun is going to handle these kind of questions.” soobin laughed ignoring his friend’s commotion.

“at least he aint going to get called mr. choi- that rat! i'm so mad.” beomgyu huffed, soon changing his expression to a neutral one as the elevator doors opened. 

they walked out and did a brief hallway check incase someone was going to greet them. F  
fortunately, no one was in sight so they took their time to get to beomgyu’s office which was situated near his dad’s. 

“i’ll get settled. can you get me a coffee in the meanwhile? i havent had breakfast yet.” the younger asked nicely, showing his big eyes. 

“don’t even try to make that face, doesn’t work on me.” soobin said before leaving the room anyway as he needed a caffeine shot too. 

beomgyu took his files from the drawers and organised them on his desk, grabbing his diary to look at all the meetings and other encounters he had to deal with. 

he was glad to find out he was gonna be free until ten o’clock which meant he could just sit and have a chat with his best friend... and eat.

beomgyu grabbed his phone and called soobin who picked up immediately, to send him to get them pastries from the bakery on the other side of the road. the older agreed only because of his love for bread. 

he started off his laptop in the meantime, staring boringly at the loading screen. 

“mr. kang... there’s someone here to see you.” lia, one of the receptionist, said entering his office. 

“uh? i don’t take anyone without appointment.” beomgyu replied confused as the woman knew that already. 

“i know, sir. he said he’s a very good friend of yours and a business partner.” she told him sounding unsure. 

“i... okay, tell him to come in but it better be short.” beomgyu gave up, not wanting to have this person taunting him for too long if he didn’t let him in. 

“sure.” lia bowed and left. 

beomgyu put his laptop aside and started to play with his pen, not sure what to expect. 

“good morning, mr kang!” a really excited voice exclaimed, putting especially much effort in the mr. kang part. 

“oh- hell no.” beomgyu lifted his eyes up to see a very happy looking choi yeonjun. 

“aren’t you delighted to see me?” the man smirked and sat down, unwelcomed. 

“what do you want? i'm sick of seeing you everyday.” beomgyu glared at the pink haired, not amused by the latter.

“i came here for business.” yeonjun said smiling expectantly.

“no, no and no. i don’t wanna work with you.” beomgyu denied not even wanting to hear any of it. 

“come on... unless you want me to go ask your father instead. isn't he next door?” yeonjun knew about his weaknesses which never came to his favour. 

“okay, fine. what exactly is this about?” beomgyu asked helplessly. 

“mhh... tyun’s dad asked me to take care of a project in partnership with the national seoul university. i thought this could be beneficial for both of us. apparently you guys are looking for apprentices to work here while finishing their last year and get a degree. we could go together and scout people undercover.” yeonjun explained sitting back on the comfortable chair. 

“you? you want me... the spoiled brat to come with you and work for hours together?” beomgyu was beyond speechless as he gave the other a puzzled look.

“actually not. i don’t know... maybe your secretary? you have one, right?” yeonjun questioned him. 

Beomgyu stared at yeonjun, doing two plus two in his head and grimaced at the man in front of him.

“so... choi yeonjun, you’re telling me you- you the stalker who knows everything about me, doesn’t know if i have a secretary?” 

yeonjun laughed at that. he laughed so hard until he was clutching his stomach and tears were starting to form into his eyes. 

beomgyu wasn’t impressed by the show. 

“you got me there, beommie.” the man chuckled wiping his tears. “i want soobinie to work with me.” 

“get out.” beomgyu said calmly. 

“is he not here today?” yeonjun pouted and looked around in search for the man.

“choi, you have the audacity to come and ask me to sacrifice my best friend to you.” beomgyu clicked his tongue at the other’s bold behaviour. 

“sacrifice? don’t worry, i'll give him back to you in one piece.” yeonjun said smiling sweetly. 

ar that very moment, soobin entered the office, making the two stop on their tracks. beomgyu made a puking noise as he saw his enemy’s face lit up. 

“soobinie!” yeonjun shrieked as soon as he saw the man. 

“oh- hi?” the look of surprise on his best friend’s face was priceless. 

beomgyu waited for soobin to put the coffee and pastries on the desk to explain the situation. as he was about to grab his coffee, yeonjun was faster and took his hot drink instead, sipping it happily while staring at the love of his life. 

“yah, that was mine!” beomgyu whined waiting for soobin to defend him. 

“you can have mine.” his best friend said instead, sitting on the chair next to yeonjun. 

“how are you, binnie?” the pink haired man asked soobin, leaning onto him. 

“i’m okay, hyung. what brings you here?” he inquired with some courage. 

beomgyu definitely felt like an unwanted third wheel in-between of two lovebirds. 

“soobinie... would you mind working with me?” yeonjun was getting way too close to the other’s face. 

soobin was alarmed by the sudden question and looked over to a disappointed beomgyu.

“uh... i usually have to be with beomgyu during all working hours. i don’t think i can-” he tried to follow the advice his best friend gave him previously. 

“beomgyu is old enough to take care of himself, don’t you think so?” yeonjun asked rhetorically. 

“yeah, keep talking as if im not sitting right here.” beomgyu muttered in annoyance. 

“yeonjun-ssi, i really don’t think this is a good idea.” soobin scratched his neck. 

“you’re saying this only because of him, aren't you?” yeonjun pointed accusingly at beomgyu. 

soobin didn’t reply, letting him guess himself. 

“ugh... this isn't over!” yeonjun said putting the coffee down and stomping out of the room.   
  


  
beomgyu smiled in triumph after yeonjun slammed the door closed. 

“cant believe he left without getting what he wanted.” he laughed as soobin chose to eat his sweet bread instead of celebrating their win. 

“mhm... tastes so good.” the older almost moaned at the delicious food.

“yah- isn't that the coffee yeonjun was drinking?” beomgyu asked after noticing soobin drinking off it. 

“yeah and? he left it half full and it’s still hot.” soobin shrugged keep eating his pastries. 

“thats literally an indirect kiss with your enemy.” beomgyu commented judging his best friend. 

soobin stopped for a second and stared at the lidded cup. 

“there’s some gloss on it.” he mumbled staring at the drink as if it was a mirage. 

“to make it even better.” beomgyu rolled his eyes.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
beomgyu remained busy for the next two hours, with this time, actual business meetings taking place with professionals. 

it almost intimidated him the fact that he had to talk to middle aged man with much more experience than him in the field. he still kept his serious face and spoke to them as he was trained by his father.

soobin sighed relieved as the last client left, slouching on the chair next to his.

“beomgyu-ah, let’s have lunch. i'm starving.” the older said getting up from his seat.

“where do you wanna eat?” beomgyu asked following his best friend out of the office. 

“let’s go to a chinese restaurant. i crave sashimi.” soobin chose himself knowing beomgyu wasn’t a fan of food. 

“fine by me.”   
  


  
on the other side of the city, yeonjun was trying to convince taehyun to come with him to eat. long short story, he got a call from his friend huening kai telling him that taehyun’s husband and his crush were currently eating at his restaurant.

“alright, i will be there.” yeonjun replied to him hanging up. 

sadly, he almost forgot about his stubborn best friend which never even bothered having a break from work. most probably, he would tell him to go alone. 

“taehyun-ah... come on, i'm your favorite hyung. aren’t i?” yeonjun tried to persuade the unmoving male by showing him some cringe worthy aegyo. 

“please, you’re literally my only hyung.” taehyun dismissed his tries, shooing him away with his hand. 

“if you don’t come with me... i'll tell beomgyu I saw pictures of him sleeping inside your phone. how does that sound?” yeonjun said smirking at taehyun’s disgusted expression.

“that’s literally a lie. would you lie only because i don’t wanna come with you?” the raven haired asked feeling disrespected. 

“yes, hyunnie. now, get up and let’s get out of this place.” yeonjun replied grabbing his best friend’s arm and dragging him out with him.   
  


  
“why are you rushing? stop driving like a fucking maniac.” taehyun was holding for dearlife. 

“uh? no reason.” yeonjun said smiling innocently.

“wait... that face that you just made. what the fuck is this all about?” taehyun felt suddenly aware of the fact that this situation wasn’t normal. but again nothing about yeonjun can be normal.

“oh, don’t worry baby boy.” the pink haired male reassured him, putting a hand on his thigh and squeezing it lightly. 

“yah! stop flirting with me.” taehyun complained even if he had to live with it for years. 

“i’m just being friendly... anyways, i need to practise incase soobin actually ends up falling for me.” yeonjun said nonchalantly sending a kissy face to the man beside him.

“don’t practise on me, weirdo.” taehyun said removing the hand off him. 

“whatever you say, bestie.” 

ten minutes later, yeonjun parked on the designated parking and got out of the car after checking his make up on the rear-view mirror. he could feel taehyun judging him as they entered the place. 

huening kai greeted the two, smiling teasingly.   
“i was waiting for you.” he bowed and lead them further inside. 

“are they on a table for two?” yeonjun whispered in kai’s ear as taehyun looked around. 

“no, i told them we only had a four one left.” the younger said chuckling silently. 

“thank you, hyuka. lead the way.” yeonjun smiled approvingly.   
  


  
  
beomgyu ate his food while looking at soobin who was chewing loudly with no worry in the world. he was pretty sure people who were sitting near them left as soon as they sat down and heard noises coming from the table next to theirs. 

“oh... here they are.” 

beomgyu lifted his head up as he heard huening kai, son of the owner of the restaurant, walk towards the table with two man behind him. 

soobin took his attention off the sushi he was about to eat and looked in the direction his best friend was. 

“hello again, honey.” yeonjun joyfully said sitting down on the chair next to soobin who had his mouth full of rice and some sauce on his lips, staring at him still as a statue. 

taehyun glared at his best friend, understanding what the whole stunt was about. 

“i can't believe you.” he hissed under his breath, not having any choice but to take the seat left. 

beomgyu sighed continuing to eat not having anything to say to the devils. he had enough in the morning.

“what would you like to order?” huening kai asked happily.   
  
"just get me anything at this point." taehyun muttered as yeonjun excitedly listed all the things he wanted to try out.

beomgyu could see how clearly his 'husband' looked pissed so he guessed this was all bubble gum bitch's fault.

"kang, can you put a leash on satan? he's been taunting me and soobin nonstop." beomgyu demanded ignoring yeonjun's smirk.

"soobin can put a collar around my neck. i wouldn't mind at all." the man replied making the male next to him choke. 

"that's not what i said." beomgyu huffed rolling his eyes.

taehyun poured some water for himself as he watched the two bicker for the next ten minutes. 

"tyun! why aren't you saying anything?" yeonjun whined trying to get him or defend his honor.

"because i don't wanna get in between two idiots with no brain cells." taehyun replied eating out of beomgyu's plate. 

"i just wanted to eat in peace and now, look. im sitting with two devils instead." beomgyu bitterly commented.

"yeah, im not happy either to be sitting with a brat like you." taehyun clicked his tongue in distaste.

"right, why would i want to be sitting with someone who almost killed me?" beomgyu snapped turning to face his nemesis.

"you still crying over that?" taehyun laughed mockingly.

"oh, of course not. it's so easy to forget getting a fucking asthma attack on your own wedding." beomgyu glared at the man.

"too bad. it was the highlight anyway." the devil said shrugging his shoulders. 

"oh right. i don't regret almost breaking your back this morning, it was totally planned." beomgyu lied trying to sound confident.

"can you guys shut up?" soobin asked feeling a headache come soon.

"yes, shut the fuck up. soobinie is getting annoyed by you two." yeonjun repeated gently patting the said guy's arm. 

soobin nodded and let the boy feed him. 

"disgusting." beomgyu mumbled loud enough for the two to hear him.

"yeonjun, we have to go back soon. eat fast." taehyun replied looking at his watch. 

the pink haired man pouted in response. 

"soobin, you too." beomgyu added giving his best friend an irritate glance. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. six

beomgyu stared at soobin all the way back to the office while sitting in the car, still not over what he seen after he got distracted by taehyun’s annoying remarks.   
  
“i know i'm beautiful but you don’t need to look at me like that.” the said male commented eating his vanilla ice cream as he missed his dessert at the restaurant.   
  
“soobin. you know what you did wrong.” beomgyu retorted back, ready to start another lecture on avoiding their enemies.  
  
“i do, yeah. i was eating so i let my guard down.” soobin excused himself, not taking his best friend seriously.  
  
beomgyu sighed in dismay, tired of having to deal with stuff that was even more stressful than work.  
  
“gyu, yeonjun isn’t going to let us live. i think that’s pretty obvious to see.” soobin mumbled sipping his now liquid ice cream.   
  
“let’s sue him, we have more than enough proof of him trying to bring our reputation down or stalking us just because he’s pretty as f.” beomgyu liked this idea he proposed. he's a genius afterall.   
  
“he’s kinda cute tho-”   
  
“why isn’t kang giving him some job to do, this b is literally jobless- what did you say?” beomgyu turned around to give his friend a stink eye, clearly not amused.  
  
“me? i didn’t say anything.” soobin chuckled silently.   
  
“we’re here.” the driver announced, making both of them nod and get out of the car, thanking the man.   
  
entering the building, beomgyu smiled as he saw his mom waiting for his next to the reception area. she lit up as soon as she saw him.   
  
“beomgyu-ah!” mrs. choi excitedly screeched, opening her arms to get a hug.   
  
he ran into her arms, letting her warm scent engulf him and comfort him.   
  
“mom! how are you?” beomgyu squeezed her hand with smiling eyes.  
  
“i’m great but it’s so sad not seeing you home! you're usually so loud and now the house is quiet all the time.” she replied gloomily but nonethless, looking proud of her son being a man.   
  
“ah... didn’t know you were going to miss me this much-” beomgyu teased.  
  
“of course, i do. how are you? is taehyunnie treating you well?” mrs. choi asked patting his cheek in adoration.  
  
“oh yes, he is.” beomgyu dismissed the question with a curt answer.   
  
“did you guys do it yet?” his mom continued enquiring with a knowing smile.   
  
soobin snickered behind him.   
  
“did what? mom, no!” beomgyu denied huffing indignantly.   
  
“alright... but if you need anything, let me know.” she said laughing at her son’s constipated face.   
  
“mrs choi, beomgyu is too shy to initiate anything.” soobin lied to embarrass his best friend because why not.   
  
beomgyu turned around to kick the tall male’s leg, making him yell out in pain... attracting a lot of attention.   
  
“soobinie, lying is bad.” beomgyu said smiling sweetly.   
  
“oh my days, these young boys always using violence.” mrs. choi said crouching next to soobin to assess his injuries.   
  
“mom, i'm going back to the office. keep an eye on this traitor.” beomgyu announced excusing himself.   
  
“so... he’s too shy to-?” his mom asked quietly to soobin.   
  
“yes. he told said so.” the man replied finally having his fun.  
  
“uh, my baby is so innocent.” she cooed helping soobin get up.   
  
“right, he is. you should definitely talk to taehyun about this to understand the situation better and to give him advice.” soobin told her making her nod in acknowledgment.   
  
“i will for sure.” mrs choi said convinced by soobin’s serious face.   
  
“ah... i should go too, beomgyu needs my help.” he lastly muttered waving her goodbye.   
  
soobin chose to use the stairs instead this time, so could digest all the food he’s being eating since morning. he chuckled knowing beomgyu was going to kill him if he found out about what he just put in his mom’s head.  
  
well, too bad. life is too short to be wasted on worries.  
  
he walked into the office, getting ignored by his best friend who was typing angrily on his laptop.   
  
“you can’t be mad at me... come on, gyu.” soobin pouted faking innocence.  
  
“no.” beomgyu replied obviously shutting his tries off.   
  
“uhm... what if i say i'm sorry?” soobin said sitting down in front of him.   
  
“no.” beomgyu repeated aggressively,   
  
“i was trying to save you from your mom- we wouldn’t want her to find out you two hate each other’s guts, am i right?”  
  
“really? with all the things you could have said... that’s all your brain came up with?” beomgyu replied glaring at him.  
  
“yes.” soobin simply nodded.   
  
“that’s great.” he said going back to his document proof reading.   
  
“whatever. i'm going to my desk... call me if you need me.” the older dismissed himself going to set his own working station.  
  
beomgyu showed his unhappiness by throwing the nearest paper ball he found to where the boy was sitting, back facing him. soobin ignored him and continued analysing some files while paper planes and other origami animals were flying his way.   
  
he kept wasting paper until a call distracted him from his task. beomgyu grabbed the office phone and answered, in a deeper tone which he used to sound more professional.   
  
“choi beomgyu speaking. how can i help?”   
  
“son, can you please come over?” his father’s voice resonated through the speaker.   
  
“yes, sure.” beomgyu replied hanging up immediately. soobin seemed to have heard the conversation but didn’t bulge.   
  
beomgyu fixed his tie, not expecting his father to be free at all, especially when he had to handle the business on his own as he took a week off for the wedding.  
  
he left his office to walk to the one next door, knocking before entering.  
  
mr. choi sat behind his wooden desk, looking as perfect as he always did. organised and posh, he smelled rich, even. many people were scared to approach the man because of his aura.  
  
“father?” beomgyu bowed as the man signalled him to take a seat.   
  
“morning, son. how are you?”  
  
“great. couldn't be happier.” beomgyu said sarcastically.  
  
“so... how did you like the house?” mr. choi asked with a small smile on his face.  
  
“it’s really nice. i have no complains.” he replied nodding his head.   
  
“that’s good, son. i just spoke to taehyun-” the man continued making beomgyu groan.  
  
“dad! he's busy with work. why did you call him?” beomgyu asked gasping at the sudden news. he's pretty sure his father never even gave a single shit about taehyun apart for the monetary reasons.   
  
“just wanted to make sure you weren’t any trouble.”   
  
“wow... really? you know i'm older than him.” beomgyu felt pretty much insulted by the way his father was talking to him.   
  
“you’re right but i know for sure kang taehyun is well known for his manners.” mr. choi replied calmly.  
  
“manners? come on, dad. that’s being professional. you should know that first.” beomgyu snorted as he heard his father brag about his nemesis popularity in ‘acting’.   
  
“well... he seems to be a nice man.”   
  
“you don’t even know him. i went to primary and high school with him. i know him better than anyone else.” beomgyu said as his father didn’t seem faltered by the point he just made.   
  
“yes and that’s why we married you to him.” the man replied simply, as if what he said actually made sense.  
  
“the fact that i know him from so long doesn’t mean i like him.” beomgyu exasperatedly blurted out, not understanding his father’s logic.   
  
“well... the media is actually portraying you as one of the hottest couples and the source of gossip these days.”   
  
beomgyu wasn’t impressed by that. although he wasn’t bothered enough to check, it wasn’t a surprise that people were talking about them. once by mistake he stumbled on a fanfic about them even before their marriage. of course, he didn’t read it.   
  
“anyways... taehyun said you guys were planning to work in partnership for a project?” mr. choi said almost teasing him through his unsure tone.   
  
“he- what?” beomgyu spluttered almost choking on air.   
  
“so... im guessing he didn’t exactly let you know?” his father chuckled.   
  
“i mean, yeonjun came here to taunt me and soobin but i don’t know why taehyun would agree to such thing.” he replied grimacing at the thought.   
  
“you aren’t backing off, am i right?” the man asked raising his brow.   
  
“dad! yeonjun has literally some kind of obsession with soobin and looks at him weirdly all the time while taehyun hates my guts. how can we possibly work together?” beomgyu whined loudly trying to persuade his dad to stop this madness.   
  
“it would be interesting to see you four work together. with a tight deadline and work load, i'm sure you guys won't have time to even acknowledge each other.” the man smiled wanting to see how his son would deal in difficult situations.   
  
“all you’ll hear is screaming.” beomgyu said glaring at his father who made a face. “no! that's not what i meant.”   
  
“i won’t hear anything because you and soobin will go over to the kang entertainment.” mr. choi announced looking way too happy.   
  
“oh wow... you really want to get rid of me.”   
  
“wouldn't mind some more peace and quiet.” the man didn’t seem bothered by beomgyu’s frowning face.   
  
“whatever. if that’s all, i'll be leaving.” he lastly said ignoring his father’s mocking smile.   
  
“sure, off you go.”   
  
  


  
that’s how beomgyu found himself complaining with a now, curious soobin actually listening to him with his big doe eyes wide open as he told him everything he heard from his father.  
  
“all four of us?” soobin asked making him nod.  
  
“thing is, i don’t know how satan convinced taehyun.” beomgyu commented while he tapped his pen on the table.   
  
“yeah, it sounds pretty suspicious.” the older replied sceptically.   
  
“either way, i think we should be wary. what if they both are up to something?”   
  
soobin sighed. beomgyu was consistently paranoid about their enemies as they perpetually tried to get in their way for no apparent reason.   
  
“i really don’t know... we’ll be in their base which isn't exactly a pro for us.” soobin scowled, pouting his lips in worry.   
  
“ugh... we should also put all the files and material we’ll need tomorrow in boxes so someone can bring them over there.” beomgyu said getting up from his chair and asking soobin to do the same.   
  
“i’ll go get a box from the storage room.” the secretary agreed, leaving the office.   
  
beomgyu went over to his shelf full of folders and picked the ones he thinks might be needed as they planned and went over all apprentices' portfolios. stocking up the different files on the desk, he rummaged through his draws to find a right sized pencil case where to put all the stationary he usually had on his workspace. he did the same with soobin’s.   
  
“i found this one. should be big enough.” the older showed him a medium side carton box as he entered the room.  
  
“yeah, not bad. come help me.” beomgyu said lifting his belongings up.  
  
“almost forgot our beommie doesn’t have any strength in his arms.” soobin chuckled assisting his struggling friend.   
  
“sure, just like you got no coordination in those long ass legs.” beomgyu replied roasting him back.   
  
soobin didn’t even seem offended at this point. it was a fact.  
  
“i can’t wait to go home... i'm so tired.” he answered instead, organising the folders in the box.  
  
“we’ve haven't done much, soobinie.” beomgyu said sarcastically, using the nickname yeonjun chose for him.   
  
“seeing him twice today exhausted me.” soobin defended himself, using the best excuse he possibly could.   
  
“mh... you’re not wrong, i guess.” the younger nodded understandingly while stacking the rest of documents up and passing them to soobin. “i think that’s all.” he added putting his hands on his hips as he looked around.  
  
“alright. i'll leave a note for lia so she can take care of the box.” soobin said grabbing a post-it and scribbling on it quickly.  
  
“your handwriting is bullshit.” beomgyu snorted.  
  
“not everyone is mr. perfectionist like you, kang.” the older rolled his eyes emphasising the surname.   
  
“that’s not my last name.”   
  
“that’s not what your documents say.”   
  
“i don’t care. i'm living on my birth certificate.”   
  
“right. i saw comments under your wedding article from girls pretty much dying about you being able to get the ‘kang’ from taehyun.” soobin commented clicking his tongue.  
  
“oh, please. i'm definitely not crazy about that aspect.” beomgyu replied following his friend out of his office.   
  
“that’s a pity.”   
  
“ugh, no wonder yeonjun is obsessed with you. you're both literally the same shit.”  
  
“at least someone will have a better love life than you.” soobin shrugged his shoulders.   
  
“i don’t remember asking for a love life at all.” beomgyu flicked the other off as they got into the elevator.   
  
“yeah, let’s not forget your crush on jungkook in high school, which was no other than taehyun’s cousin.” soobin started exposing his cringe worthy past.  
  
“that never happened. i don’t know what you’re talking about.” he denied such thing occurring because of his bruised ego.  
  
“... i remember you cried on my shoulder after you found out he was dating kim taehyung.” soobin continued revealing.   
  
“okay, okay... you win- now please shut up.” beomgyu put a hand over the older’s mouth and didn’t remove it until they reached the parking lot incase someone heard any of the nonsense soobin was blurting out.  
  
they reached their respective cars and finally beomgyu let the man go, making him gasp for air dramatically.   
  
“make sure to lock all windows and doors when you get home, yeah?” he made sure to tell soobin as he climbed his vehicle.   
  
“sure thing. i'm surprised you don’t mind offering me to satan already.”   
  
“i’m tempted to but you know too much about me. you might ruin me more than yeonjunie could ever.” beomgyu was seemingly done with the situation he found himself in.   
  
“that’s a fact.” soobin agreed smiling innocently, shutting the driver door.   
  
beomgyu shook his head, walking away to his own car.   
  
  


  
he reached the mansion a half an hour later, noticing taehyun was home already as the lights were on in the kitchen, probably cooking for himself.   
  
beomgyu got off the suv, grabbing his belongings from the passenger seat and putting his coat on. he couldn’t wait to get into more comfortable clothing after the wearing tight and suffocating attire.   
  
he walked to the porch and unlocked the main door.   
  
beomgyu got inside, already smelling food and he could hear taehyun humming some song under his breath. the scene looked way too domestic and it made him want to throw himself in a pool of frozen water. it would be way better if taehyun was actually nice.  
  
his presence went ignored by his oh-so-called husband. beomgyu could tell it was purposely so he chose to do the same and took the stairs to get to his room.   
  
throwing his briefcase and coat on the bed, he got a t-shirt off the wardrobe and a pair of sweatpants to go with it. he changed quickly, putting his suit in the laundry basket as he didn’t like mess or whatsoever. soobin wasn’t joking when he called him a perfectionist.  
  
beomgyu went to the bathroom to remove any trace of his light make up and washed his face thoroughly before applying moisturiser. he hated dry skin. his drawer was full of skin care products and way too many lip balms than actually needed.   
  
after finishing his self-care ritual, he finally chose to get down to talk to the devil.   
  
taehyun now, was sitting on the kitchen isle with a bowl in his hand, with not a care in world.   
  
“kang, your ass is on a surface where i usually eat my food.” beomgyu said crossing his arms over his chest while looking at the man.   
  
“yes and?” taehyun asked nonchalantly.   
  
“there’s hundreds of places to sit on this floor and you chose to sit there.”   
  
“i did.” he hummed. “because i knew it’s gonna irritate you.”   
  
“right. what a great idea.” beomgyu muttered in acknowledgment.   
  
taehyun drank his soup as loudly as possible while beomgyu grabbed a stool and sat on it, watching the man expectantly.   
  
“so... why the hell did you agree to yeonjun’s proposal?” he asked brushing aside the slurping noises the other was making.   
  
“because i knew it’d irritate you.” the raven-haired repeated, swinging his legs.   
  
“is this your new to-go line?” beomgyu thought taehyun exactly knew how to annoy him as he could feel his blood boil already.   
  
“yes. do you like it?”   
  
“sure, i do. sounds exactly like something you'd say on a daily basis.” beomgyu replied displeased by the lack of seriousness.   
  
“any more questions?” taehyun asked drinking from his soda can.   
  
“no.” beomgyu said getting up and stomping out of the kitchen.   
  
he took his phone out of his pocket to text soobin. updating his best friend on the current circumstances was his mission.   
  
beomgyu

hey, did you get home alright?  
no suspicious car following you?

soobin   
yes, thanks for caring so much bestie <3  
and no, didn’t see anyone stalking me.

beomgyu  
taehyun agreed to satan’s plan to piss me off

soobin  
sounds reasonable

beomgyu  
ugh, how come we never got rid of them

soobin  
you think their deaths would go unnoticed?

beomgyu  
guess not

soobin  
unless we fake being their lovers and cry at their funeral

beomgyu  
i feel like their spirits would hunt us if we do

soobin  
yea, true.

  
beomgyu heard a phone go off as he was busy chatting but could clearly hear taehyun answering it in a sweet tone. must be someone important.  
  
“yes? - uh... he what?” beomgyu could make out taehyun choking and trying to breathe in slowly.   
  
“no- miss... can we not-” he continued, probably getting interrupted again.   
  
beomgyu got up and walked over the kitchen to see flustered taehyun. and that was a first.  
  
“you sent a... what? no, ma’am we really don’t need any package-”   
  
why was taehyun acting so constipated? beomgyu wondered in his head.  
  
“l-lingerie... what is that even?”   
  
beomgyu paled at that. what the fuck was exactly going on?  
  
“and no, we don’t need a sex counsellor or whatever that is.”  
  
taehyun hang up and stared at the floor, trying to figure out how and what was mrs choi thinking when she chose to call him asking him about their life and trying to give advice.   
  
“uhm... kang?” beomgyu called slightly concerned.   
  
“your mom just told me you’re too shy to have sex … and she said we should try to use lingerie and toys to get into the right mood.” taehyun blurted out.   
  
beomgyu felt his ears heat up in embarrassment no matter how inaccurate the information was.  
  
“t-that’s not true! i'm not some kinda virgin in disguise. ugh! what the hell is wrong with my mom-” beomgyu complained trying to defend himself.   
  
“whatever. i'm tired. i'm going to sleep.” taehyun replied, going back to his normal self.   
  
beomgyu glared holes in the male’s back as he left the room.  
  



End file.
